Paxel Jr. (episode)
Paxel Jr. is the seventh episode of the Luxo Jr. Short Series by Pixarfan8695. It premiered on Youtube on St. Patrick's Day, March 17th, 2019. Plot One day, Luxo Jr. and Luxo Sr. are visited by Paxel, who asks the two for a favor. He needs to leave the area for the day and needs someone to look after his baby brother, Paxel Jr. Seeing how the job seems relatively easily, Luxo Jr. and Sr. begin to consider it. Just then, Paxel Jr. arrives. He's unbelievably adorable (he's even smaller than Luxo Jr!). In a state of adoring, Luxo Jr. and Sr. are immediately won over by his cuteness and eagerly agree to the job. Paxel thanks them, and hops away. Paxel Jr. begins to curiously observe Luxo Jr's ball. Luxo Jr. and Sr. seem confident that today will be easy. Luxo Jr. and Paxel Jr. begin to play together. Luxo Jr. balances his ball on his head and Paxel Jr. tries to do the same. However, he slips and falls. Concerned, Luxo Jr. tries to see if he's alright. However, Paxel Jr. is fine, but while Luxo Jr's head is turned away, he starts to playfully bounce on Luxo Jr's ball. Scared that he'll deflate it (as he knows from his past experience), Luxo Jr. knocks the ball away. Feeling a little bit silly of his mistake, Paxel Jr. giggles, and Luxo Jr. joins in too. A little time late, Paxel Jr. hops on a seesaw close to Luxo Jr's home. Luxo Jr. joins in as Luxo Sr. watches them play together. Getting a little excited, Paxel Jr. seesaws down too quickly on his side, causing Luxo Jr. to accidentally fly up into the air. He lands back on the seesaw with such force, the Paxel Jr. is inadvertently thrown through the air like a catapult projectile. Luxo Sr. grabs Luxo Jr's cardboard box with his power cord and catches the little lamp as he falls down. Paxel Jr is unharmed, much to Luxo Jr's relief. Later, Luxo Jr. and Luxo Sr. eventually take a break from all the playing. While they're not looking, Paxel Jr. curiously and naively hops away. When Luxo Jr. and Sr. turn around, they're horrified to find he's gone. Luxo Jr. reels in shock and Luxo Sr. passes out in terror. Meanwhile, Paxel Jr. curiously eyes a pink ball. It's owner, Luna Jr. (Previously met in the last episode) looks down at Paxel Jr. Feeling a little lost, Paxel Jr. asks them to help find his way back to Luxo Jr. and Sr. Helping to guide him, she and Paxel Jr. hop back to a worried Luxo Jr. and Sr. Both lamps are relieved and delighted to have him back. They thank Luna Jr. for finding him. Just then, Paxel arrives back from his trip. He thanks both of the lamps for helping watch over him. Luxo Jr. says goodbye to Paxel Jr., and both of the lamps go home. Trivia *This is the first episode that was based on a suggestion in the youtube comments section *There are many POV shots from Paxel Jr's point of view in this episode Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 6.05.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 6.05.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.02.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.02.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.06.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.06.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.07.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.11.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.07.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.07.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.07.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.07.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.14.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 5.14.30 PM 1.png KeyDeafeningArmyant-small.gif